funhaus_tv_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
Accounts
The Ska Channel (Alpha Build) Put Your Accounts Here Make your name bold to stand out, ok? and link to your profile page through this, ok? i'm the captain now. [[John Smith|'John Smith']]' (Wiki Administrator)' Not my real name. [[Raul F. O.|'Raul F. O.']] (President of the Funhaus TV Chat fan club) Buy my books, read my blog, share your anime with me. But never, ever desert me. emmamemer (Accounts Supervisor) check me out on youtube. Jazzun (Accounts Receivable) GM and CEO all wrapped in one. Raven (Vice President of Funhaus TV Chat fan club) Nevermore Curtis Hoffman (Official Graphic Designer) I'm not sure why I'm here. All I know is that it's awesome. FluffyKitsune (Karate Sensei) I was branded this name from several other chat participants because i once mentioned that i was in a karate class. Also i love Lawrence. <3 [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Keith_K.?venotify=created Keith K.] (' Kuk General for Funhaus TV Chat)' Kuk lest ye be kuked Lord Exeres (LORD-EXPERT of Traps) They eat the poo poo. [https://twitter.com/unirony wealljammin]' (Official Rooster Teeth stuntman and James Willems stand-in)' resident strongbad and wino. too dumb to live, too scared to die. ClayMantion (Government Official) Infrastructure makes the cars go Bean B (Chris Hansen. Official Daughter/Offical Chat Google Trendmaster/Host of Bean Stalk) I'll bust yo nuts. Olimar Putin (Official Anime/Co-Creator/Audio Technician) I came up with the Chathaus name, and cut/improved and uploaded all audio files so far. [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/TheOtisUpham TheOtisUpham](Official Otis) I did this so Bean wouldn't break my bones Tom (Official Horn-Tooter and Social Media Extrordinaire) I write things occasionally. This won't haunt me in the future... Rock Hawk (Giver of Bensons) Starter of the famous hour and a half Ska Pun fiasco. Helper/Conspirator of the sponsor train that helped raise $250 (standing record). Memester. pondababa276 (Formerly Nameless) I use to have no name, now I do. Also what is up with those movies? Mark Franklin (Pleasantries Administrator) Do you ever wonder why we're here? It's one of life's greatest mysteries.... Mill Burray (Official /\, Mod of FHTV) Does not approve...he jests [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Dunhillsupramk3 dunhillsupramk3] (part-time chat mod of FHTV) has never dropped the hammer.. Sara (Many Known Alias') Please stop collecting info on me. Has caner [[Brandon|'Brandon']] (El Capitan de los Estados Unidos de America) Relatively unimportant. [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Vo-YCGd4T-2dzMMTTGcfw?view_as=subscriber leatherworkstation]' (Pun Analyst)' Want some cheese with that whine? Or wine? ' West Downpour (Dead Prince Jon)' He will die as he has lived, with no idea what the hell he's doing. [[Kotaco|'Kotaco']]' (Licensed Trap Expert & Leader of the CH Rebellion AKA Captain Callback AKA Greenest of Green Names)' She has a what now? nixcomments ("nix is nice" quoted by CHEM) A friendly reminder to drink a cup of water and stretch <3 [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Thedredmanable Thedredmanable] (Monkey Island Expert) Very lonely person [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Traps# Trap Central] For all that trap stuff Turbid (FHTV Game bro) The elusive man himself, Turbid Volkor (Puss Crusher) You know who I am. nonlocality (Get that damn W9 done) (i did it i'm a hero) i'm just a person Bleentron Wut? Intermezzo (Professional typo writer) "I hate typing on this tablet!" Maddie Ikeda (Girl) Please don't hurt me. Magic Pie (At Work Right Now) Bacon (Queen of Chat) [http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Abdul_SA Abdul SA]' (Insert something too goddamn clever right here)' DGTruong (doesnt know what he's doing.) Send help TheWaldo113 (Sentient Tumbleweed) Chris Thompson (was mistaken for a Deity in chat) Ashley Bessette (Almost Dentist) ' 'Farthands